These studies are designed to develop improved methods for detecting and treating malignancies. Our group performs preclinical evaluation of antibodies that appear to be promising after initial screening by various laboratories at the National Cancer Institute and develops these antibodies for clinical staff. They are then administered to patients under the supervision of a nuclear medicine physician and an assistant in the Nuclear Medicine Department. Serial blood samples, urine specimens, and often bone marrow or tumor biopsies are obtained to evaluate the distribution of the monoclonal antibody in the body.We have completed all of the phase I trial with B3, in collaboration with Dr. Ira Pastan. A total of 26 patients were accrued.Our collaborative radioimmunotherapy trial with Dr. Waldmann (PI) in which we used humanized anti-tac monoclonal antibody, is ongoing. We have accrued 18 patients with ATL or with non ATL T-cell lymphoma.Imaging studies comparing the use of Tc-99m anti-CEA Fab (FDA approved) and F-18 deoxyglucose have been started in patients with previous history of colorectal carcinoma and rising CEA without evidence of disease by conventional radiographic modalities. We have studied 12 patients to date.We have completed preclinical studies with radiolabeled immunotoxin developed by Dr. Pastan's Laboratory.From the four stereosiomers of CHX-DTPA we have selected CHX-A1, the most stable for Y-90 chelation, as our preferred chelate for antibody trials.